Premonitions
by Herschie
Summary: When a strange girl breaks into her home, claiming to have visions and they are meant to be together, will Bella believe her? When she starts to stalk her, Bella decides that shes had enough and confronts the young girl. Will she give her a chance?
1. Breaking and Entering

**A/N: Well this is my first Fanfic. I've had the ideas in my head for quite awhile now, so I decided to just write up what was in my head and see what you all think. Enjoy.**

**Note: I fixed a few grammer errors in this chapter. I fixed a character error also.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Breaking and Entering**

_I heard the sharp crack of my bedroom window's lock splintering and the window slowly slid open. The cool night breeze swirled about the room and I shivered expectantly as I heard the gentle padding of light feet across the carpet. My bed dipped slightly before I felt a cool mass press against my back which I quickly relaxed into. A pair of white slender arms wrapped around my torso drawing me closer to the delightfully cool creature._

"_My sweet Bella..." The creature whispered in a sing-song voice gently into my hair. I quickly spun around to connect my lips with a pair of full, smooth pink lips. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me as we passionately kissed for a few heat-stopping moments. My eyes slowly opened as I met a pair of bright, honey-gold eyes rimmed with her long, dark lashes._

"_My beautiful Alice," I whispered, pressing my lips back to hers in another gentle kiss. "I thought you would not come tonight." I stated as I gently laid back to see her face. A large breathtaking smile spread across her face as she pulled me close once again._

"_I could never stay away from you, my sweet." She replied honestly, her eyes shining with nothing but love. The sight brought tears to my eyes; she was beyond beautiful, laying next to me in the moonlight, seemingly glowing, with the stark contrast between her and my darkened room. "Why... Why are you upset Bella?" _

_I just shook my head indicating that I wasn't upset, I was still at a loss of words. "Your crying though," She murmured, gently wiping away my tears, looking upset herself, now no longer smiling._

_I couldn't have that now. I needed to see that wonderful smile again. "I-I'm just s-so happy," I finally managed to stutter out. "I love y-you so much Alice, it h-hurts to not be w-with you. I cannot be w-with out you that l-long again-" I couldn't finish. I loved this woman with all my heart and soul and somehow she loved me just as much, if not more._

_She quietly shushed me while rocking us gently back-and-forth, rubbing soothing circles across my lower back. "I love you too Bella, never forget that, never... Do you understand me? Even if you wanted me gone I would stay. Bella,it may not seem like it, but I need you more than you need me. I really do."_

_I could only nodded as more tears weld up in my eyes at her confession. Faintly I heard her mutter something that sounded like 'Humans are so weird when they are emotional' and I couldn't hold in my giggles at her cuteness. "You're so cute, you know that?" I smiled at her as she just pouted at me, which cause another bout of giggles to escape my mouth._

"_I show you something cute..." she trailed off, smirking wickedly at me. She carefully rolled on top of me before pulling me into a fierce and passionate kiss. Her hand slowly made it's way under my tank-top, lightly scratching my stomach in an arousing manner. I watched as her eyes quickly turn from those golden ones that I loved so much into a much darker shade, until they were pitch black. Her tiny magic hands slowly made their ascent until finally she firmly cupped my breasts in a gentle caress..._

I was suddenly jolted awake, glancing at the clock, it was just past midnight―and I quickly took notice of how soaked I was... particularly around the apex of my thighs. I could feel the continuous pounding of my heart as I quickly scanned my room, all thoughts of why I was aroused gone. I could have sworn I saw movement out of the corner of my eye as they opened. I firmly placed my hand atop my chest, attempting to physically slow my rapid heart-rate. When my hand came in contact with the bare flesh of my left breast, I quickly realized something was wrong. _Where_ was my shirt? I was positive I had on a tank-top before falling asleep.

I could do nothing to stop my heart from taking off double-time at my discovery. It was hopeless to try and stop my panic as adrenaline filled my system. Someone had been in my room I was sure of it. I quickly looked around the bed, searching for my top―_I was not going to fight some creeper... topless_, I mentally reasoned. Finding the yellow tank-top I had worn to bed next a smaller white tee with an intricate design on the front that wasn't mine, I picked up the tiny article of clothing. This shirt couldn't fit me, it was extremely small, smaller than anything I would be able to wear. I hastily pulled it over my head, not wanting to give anything the time to attack.

I turned on my bed-side lamp before pulling out a can of pepper spray from my nightstand that my dad insisted on me having. Looking back on how I argued about carrying it with me everywhere, I was suddenly very thankful I ignored him and instead just tossed it into my nightstand. Removing the cap from the spray, I adjusted myself so I was leaning against my headboard before pulling the sheets back over me which somehow ended up at the foot of my bed.

I was left thinking on whether or not I should go wake Charlie when a thought hit me. _My lock._ I carefully slipped out of bed before making my way across the room. After I thoroughly inspected my entire window, I came to the assumption that my window, indeed, had no broken lock. I then made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of panties. My face flushed as I felt just how yet the ones I was wearing were. They were _soaked. _Quickly I pulled off my ruined pair before tossing them in my hamper and slipping into my new pair.

Climbing back into bed, a grabbed my nearest book, prepared for a sleepless night of watching and waiting until my father woke for work. I opened the first page of my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights, _one of my all time favorite works of literature. I soon became aware that for once, I could not focus on reading. I could only think of the dream I had not just ten minutes ago. I closed the book before setting it aside and letting my thoughts drift back to the vivid images of my dream.

I had an arousing dream―with me and a _girl._ I had never thought of myself as a lesbian or bisexual for that matter, but waking up with your panties soaked because of a girl can be some pretty incriminating evidence. I couldn't deny the fact that the girl, Alice I had called her, was extremely beautiful. That didn't make me gay, did it? I groaned, collapsing back onto the bed rubbing my eyes; all these thoughts were giving me a headache...

A soft knocking woke me this time as Charlie slowly opened the door. I quickly turned towards my alarm clock which read seven-thirty, then back to my father. "Um, sorry if I woke you Bells... I just figured I'd let you know that I was leaving."

He was leaving? "Where are you going?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. I couldn't suppress the huge yawn as I watched him slowly open the door wider. Grinning he answered saying he was going to work today. I asked him about fishing and he laughed saying for once he wasn't off on Saturday. I forgot it was the first day of the weekend, I thought he was coming in to tell me I had ten minutes to get my ass to school.

"Did you have a good night's sleep Bells? You have some pretty dark circles under your eyes." He said quite suddenly, catching me off-guard.

"Um, well no not really. I thought I saw something outside my window," I lied casually, no need to give the man a heat-attack for my possible over-active imagination. Yeah, that's what it was, my imagination... "I just stayed up a little later to make sure it left."

"Was it an animal?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. I could just give him the half-truth and he might not have an aneurysm at least.

"Um, well... I think I saw a person." I rushed out hoping he would hear wrong. Stupid me. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he quickly turned and walked over to me window. He checked the locks and he turned back to me.

"You still have that pepper spray?" I merely nodded my head in the direction of my nightstand. He looked over before shaking his head with a small smile and picking up the container. "Expired.!" He said, sounding as if he never saw such a word before. "I'll go pick up a new can from the station on my way back from fishing."

I nodded again, walking up to the window where Charlie was standing earlier. I was about to say something when a flash of white near the forest abruptly interrupted me. My pulse quickened and my throat was suddenly dry as I took in the slight form weaving gracefully in between the trees, away from the house. I turned, wide-eyed to face Charlie.

"What?" He asked, sounding anxious as he rushed over to the window, peering around outside. "Did you see something?"

"An animal..." I said hoarsely, unable to keep my voice from breaking. Charlie must have taken this as a sign of relief, and just smiled at me. Stupid _Chief_of Police, you should know if someones lying! Why was I defending this person anyway; they _were_ stalking me... and I have no idea why, I'm not that interesting really.

"Okay then Bells, see you tonight." With that he walked back out of my room and I heard his heavy footfalls on the steps. Deciding I didn't want to be in the house alone, I got up and went to take a quick shower after hearing Charlie yell a quick 'Goodbye!' before slamming the front door.

I grabbed a towel and washcloth from the closet put in the hallway before going to turn on the water. After making sure the door was securely closed and lock, I stripped down and went to check the water temperature. Waiting a few moments to let the water heat up before stepping, I pick up a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. Quickly lathering and rinsing, I grabbed the washcloth and furiously scrubbed every inch of skin within reach. I perspired more than I thought last night, slightly sticky from all the sweating.

Finishing my rather short shower, grabbed the towel after turning the water off. Thoroughly drying myself, I wiped away the moisture that had gathered from the steam. I did have some dark circles under my eyes, great. Not wanting look at myself, I unlocked and opened the door.

I was about halfway to my room when I heard a knock at the front door. I hurriedly run to my room, throwing on a pair of worn jeans and a band tee I hushed downstairs. I heard another knock and walked up and unlock the door, not bothering to see who it was, I pulled the door open.

Standing in front of me was a small girl, barely five feet tall. Her onyx hair, short and spiky, blew gently in the breeze. Standing there in nothing but a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank-top, she must be freezing! I was about to invite her in when I met her eyes. A big pair of honey-gold eyes gazed steadily back at me. _No fucking way..._

I stumbled back in shock as I gazed down at the girl from my dream. How is this possible, she can't be real! I must have been staring too long because she just cocked her to the side and curiously looked at me. I was shaken from my stupefied state by a gentle, high-pitched voice, not annoyingly so; her voice was like music to me.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" She asked, shuffling her feet nervously, now glancing down at her sneaker-clad feet. She was wanting me to invite her in after she broke into my room possibly? No fucking way. My heart-beat increased rapidly and by now I was sire we could both hear it easily.

"You... _Hell no!_" I shouted hastily. Noticing the hurt look that passed over her small features, I quickly averted my gaze.

"Step aside Bella," She said no longer looking hurt, she looked pissed. "I don't want you to get hurt." She no longer looked like the cute, innocent girl a few moments ago; now she looked feral and she stood with a posture that scream 'Danger,' a small growl escaping her delicate lips, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

I looked at her wide-eyed before coming to my decision. I slammed the door in her face and spun around, sprinting to the living room, tripping over the coffee table while looking for the phone. I needed help, I needed Charlie.

I heard the sound of splintering wood and quickly spun around to see the girl climbing in the living room window! When she noticed that I spotted her she just smirked before dropping down to the carpet without a sound. I felt tears come to my eyes as I quickly renewed my search with vigor. I could faintly hear her light footfalls as she neared me.

Tears were now streaming down my face when I finally located the phone in between the couch cushions. I felt a cool hand settle on my forearm as I stared down at the phone. I was going to die, this beauty before was going to strike me down. "Please, please..." I begged, now openly sobbing.

"Shh... I got you, I got you..." She said while pulling me into a tight embrace. I was beyond terrified by now as she gently rubbed my back, in what I assumed to be a soothing manner, while a delicious smelling scent filled my nose. I shoved my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smelled amazing. "I'm sorry that I scared you Baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you again, I am so sorry." She muttered. I struggled in her arms as I came to the conclusion that this woman was mad.

She released me after she felt me struggling and I shot across the room, heart racing and shaking slightly. "W-who are y-you?" I managed to get out between deep breaths, hoping to calm myself. She just smiled at me and said the one word that I was dreading.

"I'm Alice." I slid down the wall behind me, I was cornered with nowhere to run; I had been expecting this answer, but it still knocked the breath out of me.

"I had a d-dream about you..." I said shakily. If possible her smile got a little wider and she took a step towards me, but stopped when she noticed that I flinched away from her. Her smile faltered slightly before she seemed to shrug it off.

"When?" She asked, excitement evident in her voice. She stepped forward again and continued when she noticed I didn't shy away. She crouched down in front of me until we were eye level and waited patiently for my answer.

When I told her last night, she let out a low moan and her eyes darkened slightly. Just like in my dream, I thought. A sudden thought came to my head and I was suddenly terrified once again. My heart beat rapidly in my chest and she came out of whatever trance she was in. "There's no need to be afraid of me you know..." She whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I would _never _hurt you Bella."

"How do you know my n-name? What d-do you want w-with me?" I pleaded, needing some answers to all this insanity.

She glanced down at her hands before looking back into my eyes. "I, uh, I _see_ things. I see things that happen in the _future, _and well... I saw you... and me... together," She said, each word said with less intensity until the last one was barely a whisper. "And Bella," I glanced up to met her eyes. "Bella, I want _you. I love you." _She said with a small purr.

This beautiful woman who I just met breaks into my house only to tell me she loves me? I glanced at her wrists and ankles, making sure she wasn't a recent escapee from a local mental institution. Nope, no bracelets. She surely must be crazy; nobody can see the future _or_ be in love with someone they just met via breaking-and-entering. There was just one other problem... "I am not gay." I said, each word sounding like its own sentence.

"Neither am I Bella," She said. "I don't like girls... I've never felt this way before. I just like _you_ Bella, only ever you. Ever since I first woke and had visions of you, I knew you were _it_. I knew you would be mine and mine only."

"I'm not yours!" I spat venomously. Who was this girl, coming here and claiming me as hers; did I have no say in it? I sure as hell would.

She just looked at me longingly before casting her eyes behind her and sighed. "Bella, you will soon see what I mean by we were made for each other. I just hope it's soon... Oh, and Bella? Can I have my shirt back?" She said smirking, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I can't go around everywhere only wearing a tank-top now can I?"

"W-what did y-you d-do to me?" I sputtered, quickly realizing that the white shirt would be just the right size for her. "Oh my God! You fucking raped me!" I screamed, it would clearly explain my lack of clothing this morning.

Her big doe eyes widened in horror as I saw pain briefly in her eyes. "Bella I would never do something like that! Especially to you, I love you!" She said hurriedly, the panic in her voice was clear. "I swear Bella, I didn't touch you like that. I swear."

"I-I was half-naked! You took my top off!" I screamed at her, my eyes wild as I worked myself into hysterics.

"I was only cuddling with you Bella, I swear. I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry, but when you whispered my name I lost it, so I took off our shirt. I just wanted to feel your skin, I swear." She pleaded desperately with me. "Please, please understand that I would never hurt you Bella."

So she broke into my room and removed our clothing, to cuddle with me, wanting to feel my skin on hers. I needed to extremely freaked out that she did that and should probably beat her for touching me. Oddly enough though, I believed her that she didn't intend to harm me. Still the damage was done. "Get out," I said in the most steady voice I could muster. She just gazed at me sadly. "I said get out. Now. Before I really call the police." She chuckled darkly, saying that they would never find her.

I watched as she slowly stood and walked towards the front door, all thoughts of her shirt up in my room gone apparently. Glancing back at where I had yet to move from I could see the pain and sorrow clearly in her eyes; her eyes were so big and expressive, I thought. "Goodbye Bella, please think about what I said, please. I'm so sorry I lost myself last night. Just remember... my premonitions prevail." With that she opened the door and walked out, letting the door gently swing closed behind her.

I had no idea what she was talking about losing herself or how she new my name. It wasn't possible for to know that, unless she really could see the future like she said she could. She couldn't just show up and tell me that I was a lesbian and that we were meant to be together. She just _couldn't_. Most importantly, _I wasn't gay!_

I looked down at the phone still tight clutched between my hands. Should I still call Charlie? Alice clearly didn't mean me any harm. She just was a little mislead that's all. Sighing, I stood up and put the phone back on the receiver. He wouldn't believe me that some small girl broke the lock on the window with her hands, or somehow scaled up to my bedroom last night and then proceeded to cuddle with me. He would think I was crazy.

Walking over to the stove, I read the digital time displayed. Nine forty-three. Had I really spent almost two hours talking to the person who just broke into my house, _twice?_

I didn't feel like leaving the house anymore, it didn't matter did it? Alice could just break-in again anyways. Walking to the stairs I decided that I would just try to relax and read until it was time to make dinner for me and Charlie. I set my alarm to go off about thirty minutes before Charlie would be home and grabbed my book which lay discarded on the side of my bed from last night.

* * *

While I was cooking spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. Hearing the faint jingle of his keys, I turned to greet him. He walked in looking exhausted, per usual when it was a rough day at work. "Hey Dad, how was work?"

Rubbing his hand across his face and signing he looked at me. "Lots of paperwork today. I don't think I've written so much in my entire life," He mused.

He just nodded his head before taking a seat at the table. I quickly grabbed two plate for us and a beer from the fridge for Charlie. "Thanks Bells," He mumbled. "So how was your day today?

I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks as I thought of what to say. "Um, well I went out to get some groceries for dinner tonight..." That would work, no proof needed, it was all in front of him. Then I had a sudden idea. "Hey Dad. You wouldn't have heard anything about a girl named Alice have you?"

He just stared at me strangely before slowly nodding. "Yeah, she's the new kid I here. Just moved here from somewhere up north. I heard he parents kicked her out, or something like that." I suddenly felt sorry for the girl. Maybe she just was lonely and needed someone. _She had said she needed you._

"What grade is she in?" Shaking what she had said to me earlier from my head. I've already done enough thinking on her behavior as it is.

"Same as you Bells, a Senior. Maybe you'll finally make some friends instead of constantly reading all the time." He mused while I just glared at him.

"Not funny." He had no idea how serious I was. I could only imagine being friends with her; it would be extremely awkward to say at least since she had already declared she loved me multiple times.

Finishing up eating, I quickly grabbed our dishes before rinsing them and putting them in the washer. I then told Charlie I was going to go to be early tonight and wished him a goodnight.

I saw Alice's shirt laying at the end of my bed and picked it up. I inspected it thoroughly, for a shirt. It was well made and clearly designer, though it sure needed to be washed. Looking back to Alice's wardrobe, I noticed how all her clothes, as nice as they may be, were worn and dirty. I sniffed her shirt hesitantly and was surprised by the amazing scent wafting off it. It smelled just like her.

Tucking the shirt away in my nightstand, I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and another tee-shirt. Crawling into bed, I prayed halfheartedly that I wouldn't be plagued with dreams of a certain pixie-like woman with golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well if you are reading this I assumed that you've read the first chapter. Congratulations!**

**I had the entire first chapter done before I decided I would write it completely different. I scrapped it and wrote this.**

**So I have no idea when updates will come along though I hope to get a chapter out every week, if not sooner. I am starting the second chapter now, so hopefully sooner. I also don't know how long each chapter will be, but I hate short chapters myself, so I work on making them longer as this story progresses.**

**So if you've read you should probably review, right? So go ahead. Hit that little button down there. I know you wanna... :D**


	2. Monday Mornings

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns The Twilight Saga, I do not.**

* * *

**Monday Mornings**

The buzzing of my alarm clock reached my ears and I begrudgingly opened my eyes before rolling over to turn off the annoying device. Stifling a yawn that threatened to escape, I flipped the covers off my body and sat up. After briefly stretching my stiff muscles, I decide that a shower would be nice before school. Ugh, today was Monday and that meant school. Groaning in irritation I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

Letting the warm spray wash over me I thought back to my weekend. Saturday was by far the most eventful day I've had since I moved here with Charlie a few years ago. Thankfully Sunday I wasn't visited by any unwelcome visitors and I was able to get a few chores done around the house. The way Alice had acted Saturday, I figured she would surely come back again. Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of the pixie-like girl, I quickly stepped out of the shower to dry off.

I quickly made sure I had enough time to grab a quick break, I gathered my backpack and set off down the steps. As I bound down the last few steps I almost ran into Charlie as he rounder the corner. "Hey! Watch where your going kiddo," He chuckled. "We don't need to start the day off with us both in the hospital this time, do we?" I blushed before muttering a couple unkind words about him―thankfully he didn't hear.

"Well, I'm off to work Bells," He he shouted as I walked in to the kitchen in search for something fast and edible. "I'll be expecting something good for dinner. We could use another home-cooked meal." Huh, did he forget I just cooked for him not two days ago? A girl can only cook so much on the amount Charlie puts aside for groceries.

"If you want anything besides bread and green beans Dad, you have to give me some money to go to the store. Thirty-five dollars is hardly enough unless you want me shopping every other day." Apparently Charlie had read somewhere about how to manage money by storing amounts in envelopes, and he thought that the meager amount of cash her gave me would suffice for an entire week.

"But then I'll have take it out of another envelope!" He said, exasperated.

"Well you could take it out of the extra one," I offered. "I don't see why we need one labeled 'Extra' anyway."

His eyes widened in horror at the thought. "That was going to be for some beer when I have people over!" He cried with a hint of desperation in his voice. Of course it would be for beer.

"You could use your personal fund for beer Dad," I pointed out, smiling wickedly. I already knew he had spent all of his own money on chips in beer. "So I'll just be taking this." I said, walking over to were the money was kept before plucking out the right one and shoving it in my bag. Charlie just glared and slouched off, muttering a quick goodbye while grabbing his gun holster before walking towards the door.

I told him to have a good day and he just 'humphed!' and slammed the door shut. I giggled at his antics. It was his fault, he could give up whenever he wanted, but he said the extra money was for my college education. I had to admit the idea wasn't _all_ bad, I got forty dollars a week just like Charlie did. Unlike him though, I didn't spend it the instant the cash touched the envelope, Charlie had practically spent the money _before_ that even. It was always the same for him, booze and chips to eat while watching a sports channel; I haven't spent any of the money I had acquired over the five or so weeks doing this.

Grabbing the keys to my truck, I rushed out the door―buttered bagel in hand―to my truck. I quickly slid in the drivers seat before starting the truck. I should have picked out a thicker coat I absently thought, shivering slightly. After the truck warmed up and I had eaten most off my bagel, I backed out of the driveway and set off towards Forks High.

Pulling in the school's parking lot, I noticed my small group of friends waiting for me under the awning over the main entrance, like every other day. I had no idea how they could wait for me outside when it was almost below freezing and snowing slightly. They could always wait _inside_ the front door if they felt like waiting.

I quickly pulled into a nearby unoccupied parking space and gathered my bag before hopping out of my truck. Okay, hopping probably wasn't the best idea as I nearly face-planted into the ground. "Stupid winter and it's stupid weather conditions. Stupid ice..." I muttered, insulting mother nature in anyway possible. Glancing up, face flushed with embarrassment, I noticed Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike all doubled over, laughing. Great, they saw that; they didn't seem to care about my person that much. Great friends you have there Bella, I thought sarcastically.

The only one not laughing it seemed was Angela. She was always a good friend, even if she was a bit nerdy at times, she was still my favorite. I sent her a small smile, which she returned. "Hey Bella, how was your weekend?" She asked, seemingly ignoring the others as they tried to cover their laughter.

How was my weekend; how do I answer that? 'Oh, you know, the usual. I woke up with less clothing than normal after I had a dream about another girl romantically, then said girl turned up at my house and after I refused to let her in, she decided to break-in _again_. Yeah, apparently she broke into my house while I had a dream about her. Then she casually stripped me down and cuddled with me and claimed to have visions of the future and that she did it all in the name of love.' I don't think she would want to hear that Monday morning coming from my mouth.

I decided to settle with the most accurate word to describe what happened. "It was... well it was _very_ interesting." There, done; it _was_ the truth. I could never lie to Angela, she would know instantly if I was somehow, and even if she didn't, I trusted her completely. I just wasn't sure I wanted her to know _everything_; she could quite possibly think I'm insane.

"Really? Why was it so interesting? I called Sunday and you said you were just doing chores all weekend." She said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, she knew I was caught. Crap, what do I say? Glancing around at the others who were no longer laughing; instead, now they were all listening intently for my response.

"Yeah, _Bella_," Lauren said, my name coming out like a strangled hiss. Out of everyone, she disliked me most for some reason and she never bothered to hide the fact. "What _were_ you doing? What could possibly be better than hanging out with us all weekend?" The list could go on forever, I thought secretly.

"I, um... I did... I did things that were interesting that's all..." I trailed off meekly. 'Worst excuse ever!' I screamed at myself for not thinking of something more intelligent to say. Lauren just rolled here eyes and muttered something I didn't catch.

"Hush Lauren, I'm sure Bella has a good reason for not wanting to hang out with us this weekend," Angela said and I shot a thankful look, but not before she sent one indicating we would talk later. I nodded solemnly in understanding.

We heard the five minute bell buzz from within the school and hastily said our goodbyes as we hurried of to our first classes. As everyone was walking about Angela walked over to where I was gathering up my school bag. "So will you tell me what you really did this weekend?" She whisper quietly, reaffirming my suspicions that she wanted answers. "You can trust me you know. When I saw you this morning I could tell something was wrong. You look really stressed." I _was_ really stressed. I had no idea what to do about Alice, but I hadn't seen her since Saturday. Maybe it was a one time thing?

"Yeah, I speak to you at lunch about it Angela. It's no big deal really, just some people problems." I said. One in specific that is... She nodded before saying a quick 'goodbye!' and walking to her first class. Sighing, I trudged of to my dreaded first class, Calculus; math was never my strong point and having a boring teacher who taught next to nothing, I was surprised I was still passing.

I barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang as the door shut behind me. "You're just in time, Ms. Swan!" Mr. Mason nearly sang as I walk to my seat. I honestly couldn't understand how someone could be so upbeat on a Monday morning. I sent him a small attempt of a smile that came out more like a grimace. Just point me out to the whole class, I thought bitterly. God I hate attention.

Mr. Mason quickly took attendance and handed out today's lesson. Flipping the paper over, I started to mindlessly sketch as he droned on about how to do correctly complete the assignment he would be handing out at the end of class. This was the reason why I only have an average in your class I thought, looking down at my doodles as he completed the notes. I grabbed my textbook and opened it to the page indicated on the board and started working.

You need to pay attention to him, I scolded myself. On the other hand, he was _so _hard to listen get along with; he's always too happy. Somebody needs to go kick his puppy again... I nearly fell out of my seat with silent giggles as I though back to the one day Mr. Mason wasn't so joyous. Apparently someone came by and kicked his dog because it wouldn't quit barking. He spent the entire day checking his phone I heard, waiting for a call from the veterinarian about his dog.

The bell rang and I jump a little at the intruding sound on the otherwise quiet classroom. Gathering my work together quickly, I exited the classroom and went to my locker for my AP English book.

When I walked into the classroom I noticed that I was one of the first ones here. Plopping down ungracefully into my seat I decided to skim through my textbook for the hundredth time this year; even if we have only used it in class a handful of times. I continued to lazily flip the pages as I heard more and more students take their seats around me. I glanced up at hearing the teacher say my name.

"...sit next to Bella dear," The instructor said pointing to me while talking to someone. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to point lady? "If you have any questions, just ask." My blood ran cold as I heard a bell-like voice I never hoped I would hear again. I completely forgot that she would be here. At this school. With me. My heart nearly stopped at my rediscovery before it started to pound against my ribcage.

"Okay, thank Mrs. Henry, I sure will." She said as she walked gracefully walked to her seat next to mine. As she took a seat she glanced over at me, unsurprised that _I _was sitting next to her. "Well hello again Bella," Alice whispered in a low voice so only the two of us could hear. "I must say that I missed you terribly since we acquainted ourselves Saturday. Maybe we could hangout sometime soon?" She asked. Was this girl serious?

"Leave me a-alone," I whispered back at her in what I hoped sounded harsh, but I couldn't help it as my voice broke. "I already told y-you t-to stay away from m-me."

She just chuckled at me. "Come now Bella, we both no that you don't really-" She started before I cut her off. I was done with her bullshit.

"I do." I said more firmly as I glared down at her small form. "If you don't stay away from me I'll get others involved. I _will _get a restraining order against you, freak." I muttered, unable to contain myself from insulting her. If she kept this up, I would have get Charlie involved. Even if I went to another officer he would find out, being chief and all.

Alice actually looked taken back, whether from the threat or insult, I could careless. I watched from the corner of my eye as her eye took on a glossy shine. I realized then that she was about to cry actually. She started blinking rapidly and let out a shaky breath, and I felt something stir in my chest. She refused to let a single tear fall.

I was the reason she was about to cry and I felt a little guilty about that, which only pissed me off further than I already was. I shouldn't feel bad about hurting her feelings; she obviously didn't care about mine, so why should I care about hers?

I picked up on a few faint words as she murmured to herself "Can't she just see..." She finished her little talk and abruptly stood up from her desk and quickly ran from the classroom without her belongings.

She said something about not feeling well and wanting to use the bathroom. I, along with the rest of the class, watched as the door slammed shut behind her. A few students turned to look at me with curiosity before turning back to the bewildered teacher.

"Must be because it's her first day or something..." I heard someone say behind me. "Or something Swan said to her―they were talking together," Someone else whispered back. Great, just what I needed, rumors about me being a bitch to the new kid at school.

When the it was time for third period, I wanted to get the hell out of this classroom as fast as possible. While I was gathering my stuff I notice Alice's small handbag and textbook was still under her desk. Not wanting to just leave them here for someone to steal, I gathered her stuff along with mine and left the room. Even if she was a total creeper, I wouldn't just leave her things behind. Stupid parents and their teachings of good morals.

I scanned the hallways for the pixie and I couldn't find her. I remembered her saying something about the bathroom and set off towards the nearest one.

I gently pushed the door open and scanned the empty room. I heard a slight shuffle from one of the stalls and set our stuff on one of the counter-tops beside the sinks. "Alice?" I called out hesitantly, partially afraid of scaring her and partially afraid of her. "Alice... are you here? I brought your stuff for you." I said, walking to the first stall before pushing on it lightly. It opened and it was empty.

I was about to continue to the other stalls when one of the doors burst open, nearly knocking me over. All I saw was a flash of white before the bathroom door closed; I hadn't seen it open even. I looked back at our―no my supplies; Alice's things were gone.

She was fast! I could barely see her, but I had a feeling that she was the one in the stall. Otherwise why would only her things be gone if someone stole them. They would have taken mine too. Alice seemed to be quite the athlete. She was incredibly strong and insanely fast it seemed. I had a hard time imagining her being a hardcore workout fanatic though and she was so pale, as if she hasn't seen the light of day in ages...

The sound of the bell shook me of my thought on the petite girl. Great, now I was late for third period because of you, I thought bitterly as I rushed out of the bathroom. One more reason to dislike the girl.

I quickly yanked the door open to my U.S. History class and walked inside. After getting a quick lecture―in front of the entire class―about being late, Mr. James sent me to my seat as he marked me down as tardy.

History passed by quickly and I was thankful that it was now lunch time. After I had collected my tray of food, I walked over to my usual table. I quickly pulled out a chair next to Angela before sitting down.

Angela looked over at me and I knew she was going to ask me about my weekend now. "So Bella, what-"

"Bella I heard you actually scared someone enough that they left class," Lauren said suddenly, completely ignoring Angela. "The new girl at that. How rude!" She said in mock horror; she could probably care less unless it was someone she would be able to whisk away on one of her mindless shopping sprees.

So the rumors have already begun. I turned to look at the others around the table who were all staring at me, surprised by the news. Of course Lauren would know, she was the gossip queen of Forks; the others... not so much.

"Um, well... yeah... I guess-" I started, unsure on how this would go. I noticed they'd all gone quiet when suddenly a tray plopped down in the empty space next to me.

"Hello, can I sit here?" She asked politely. She was already pulling the chair out before she even finished he question.

Lauren smirked at me before answering. "Yeah, sure, we would _love_ for you to sit with us..." She trailed off, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Alice, I'm Alice Brandon," She nearly sang before sitting next to me. "Hey Bella, thanks for getting my stuff for me." I glanced over at her to see her staring intently at me.

"So you know Bella then Alice?" Jessica asked with a mouthful of food. At least chew with your mouth closed fool. "I heard that she made you run off in second period." Way to get to the point Jessica, I thought. She was always blunt it seemed, a little too much at times. Like now.

I groaned internally at the thought of this conversation. Alice seemed shocked by what Jessica said and glanced over at me before answering.

"Bella? Of course not. She's my friend," Alice said, and my heart skipped a beat at the word 'friend,' if that's what you call our relationship I'd like to see you try to make some more friends then. I would have laughed at the thought of Alice breaking into everyone's house that she met; if I knew that she actually didn't do that, but she did so... not funny. "She was the only one that was nice to me actually so far today." She said while looking at me fondly.

I heard Mike grunt his disapproval. It was just like him to have already hit on Alice. That boy was desperate, but he was oblivious to Jessica's attempts at getting his attention.

"I wasn't feeling well, probably just first day nerves and all," She continued, completely ignoring Mike. "So I let to use the restroom and I forgot my stuff and Bella found me and returned them like I said before."

"Um, no problem Alice. I didn't want to just leave it there or something..." I said automatically. How could this be happening? I absently played with the apple on my tray while thinking of numerous ways to excuse myself, and get away from here.

"So... when did you guys meet?" Angela asked Alice while glancing over at me. "You see pretty acquainted already." I'm sure everyone could see the look of horror on my face as I thought of what to say. Thankfully Alice spoke up before I started to repeatedly face-palm myself.

"We met over the weekend actually," Alice said, glaring menacingly at me, waiting for me to object. When she saw no protest her face softened and she smiled at me. "She invited me over to her place and everything!" She exclaimed, nearly bouncing out of her seat.

I was mentally strangling the petite girl by now, wishing for her to just shut-up. Everyone at the table was now gazing in my direction with a myriad of emotions. At least now they know what I did this weekend, I thought with sarcastically.

"Sunday?" Lauren asked, while sending me a death glare. Bitch, I would rather spend the weekend with some crazy chick than you any time.

"Nope," Alice replied with a pop. "We met Friday actually, then she invited me over for lunch Saturday."

I was beyond horrified by now. My mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own because my mind wanted to reject every word Alice spoke. Instead, I just sat numbly beside her, letting her spew her lies to anyone who would listen. Way to stick up for yourself Bella. I jumped when I felt a cool hand rest on my knee and turned to stare wide-eyed at Alice. Was she seriously going to feel me up like some hormonal teenager?

She just smirked at me and began to rub my knee in a circular pattern. Right, she would know exactly how to sooth me. She was the entire problem! I tried to be discrete and push her hand away, yet her hand didn't even slow it's movements against my forceful one.

"Bella! You didn't want to come with us this weekend because you decided to ditch us for someone you just met!" Lauren replied with mock shock, her hand crossed over her chest. "That hurts."

"I don't see anything wrong with Bella wanting to make some new friends." Alice spat out and her hand began to move up my thigh. "From what I see you could use a few more, unlike Bella here who happens to have plenty of friends." This earned a few bouts of laughter from Mike, Ben, and Angela―who was also nodding her approval―while Jessica tried to muffle her giggles with her hand.

Lauren flushed a deep red and Alice's hand yielded to my attempts for a moment before she began to stroke my thigh. Lauren stuttered for a few seconds and couldn't find any retort. She stood and stalked off bringing a slightly disgruntled Jessica with her.

As Alice continued with her ministrations, I couldn't stop her hand as it reached my inner thigh. It was time for me to go now I decided. I suddenly stood as Alice's hand withdrew back to her lap and I grabbed my apple and without a backwards walked towards the exit. I was done with Alice, she would pay for all of her ridiculous and far-fetched ideas.

I wondered around the halls until I came to my locker and grabbed my Spanish book and binder from it for my next class. Tossing the apple core into a nearby trashcan, I slowly walked to Spanish IV with Mrs. Bennett. She was beyond horrible to the students and I didn't want to be in there alone with her waiting for lunch to get over. When I arrived at the door, I walked past it and continued on with my thoughts. I reached the end of the hallway and turned around, slowly trudging back towards the classroom.

I decided that I would ask Charlie if he could look into Alice's record for me or I could ask him for a restraining order; maybe I could ask for a spare gun to keep under my pillow just in case... The Bell rang and I walked into the empty classroom. At least Mrs. Bennett wasn't here yet.

Spanish was boring and I was left with a head-ache thanks to Mrs. Bennett's constant yelling because as she put it 'Our stupid American children and their incapability to learn anything useful.'

I went to the nurse instead of gym―which was fine with me―and asked for note so I could go home. I still had a head-ache and I really did not want to go to gym; another part of me was just afraid of running into Alice again. After gym I had a free period so it wouldn't matter much if I went home an hour or two early. The nurse gave me a slip to give to the office so they knew I left early, although she said she really shouldn't send me home just because of a head-ache, I eventually convinced her I wouldn't be doing anything at school anyway.

I quickly left the building and climbed into my old pickup and left the school grounds. While I was driving, I debated on what to cook for dinner and what I would say to Charlie about Alice, and almost wrecked as I saw something _huge_ flash by in the opposite direction through the trees of the forest. I didn't think bears would be around here, especially now that it's winter. Don't they have to hibernate or something?

I pulled up in front of the house and jumped out, rushing to the door. I eventually made it inside after two failed attempts of patches of ice to claim me with their slickness. I brushed the snow from my hair and pulled my coat off before flopping down on our old thread-bare couch.

Charlie gently shook me from my short nap; I didn't even know I had fallen asleep, and asked about dinner. I told him we could just have the left-overs from last night.

While we were eating I finally worked up the enough nerve to ask him about Alice some more. "Hey D-dad, you know about that new girl at school right; Alice." I asked him hesitantly when he took one of his rare breaks from eating.

He merely nodded and continued to shovel the day-old spaghetti into his mouth. "Do you know if she's got a record or anything like that?" That would be an easy enough question to start out with now.

He sent down his fork and wiped his mouth on a napkin, looking at me strangely. "Why? Is she giving you trouble or anything Bells?"

"May-be..." I muttered. "It depends. Does she have any criminal record or not?" I demanded.

"Nope. Just saw her profile a few days ago because she was a transfer student from somewhere in South America." He said slowly while looking at me suspiciously.

She had no record, but she was definitely breaking a few law now. Maybe she's done this before and sh never gets caught? And she doesn't even have a tan, how could she be from South America? None of this makes sense much. All these thoughts swirled about as I nodded.

"Why?" He asked again. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up until he got a real answer from me. He was just as stubborn as me sometimes; I guess that's where I get it from...

"Uh, well... she has given me _some_ problems, from time to time." I said and he nodded for me to continue. "I am not completely sure, but she seems to follow me around a lot and it is quite annoying and rude to be honest. And she is is a..." I trailed off, unsure how one would describe someone that's after your daughters heart and happens to be a girl herself.

"A what?" Charlie said slowly. He didn't even seemed phased about what I just told him.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before answering. "A lesbian." I hastily muttered, barely understanding what I said myself. "You know, a girl who like girls. Like _like-like._" I added as he looked at me, confusion written all over his face. He merely nodded to this as well. Did he know nothing!

Eventually he broke the uneasy silence that settled between us. "I take it she was the one that broke the living room window then?" I was completely shocked; I had all but forgot about her damage to the house. All I could do was quickly nod. "And did she come in?" I nodded again. "And did she hurt you?" He asked with a placid face still; how could he be so calm about all this?

This would need more than a nod I decided. "No, not physically," I said slowly. "But she scared me to death when she came in."

"Did you not think to call the police?"

"I tried." I answered without thinking.

"Did she stop you?" He question and now I could see the concern lying underneath his cool exterior. At least he _did_ care. Again I nodded.

Charlie asked me questions regarding Alice and I, and what we should do. I told him I wasn't really sure because she wasn't exactly big, yet she was incredibly strong. I eventually bid Charlie a goodnight with him saying he would look into the situation tomorrow at work. I told him I'd appreciate that and walked up stairs to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I finished my shower and dried off before grabbing a towel to wrap around myself and walked into my room. I immediately noticed something out of place. A single red rose lay on my bed along with a note and my curtains fluttered in the evening breeze from my open window.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter two. Please feel free to review and alert me to any errors that may be in this chapter. My Internet is currently down and I quickly posted this elsewhere, without much proof-reading. Chapter Three will be up within a weeks time hopefully and I plan on updating within a week always. This may not always happen due to school and personal issues, but that is my plan.**


	3. Nightly Visit

**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination on good days. I own Twilight on none.**

* * *

**Nightly Visit**

I cautiously walked towards my bed before picking up the rose. A perfect bright blood-red rose with a similarly red string attaching the piece of paper to the stem. I untied the ribbon and carefully remove the paper from around the rose.

On the front of the small piece of white paper in flowing script was my name. I recognized the style immediately; Alice. I quickly opened her letter and read:

_I will wait for you until eternity ends._

_Alice._

It was impossibly hard to swallow suddenly as I reread her short―threat? Or promise?―sentence repeatedly. _Until eternity ends..._ She would not stop trying then; she would try again and again, for whatever she wants even though I knew that answer. She wanted me.

I tried to calm myself with deep breaths which came in short bursts instead. I collapsed onto my bed and jumped when I sat on something incredibly cold. I flew off my bed expecting the worse and saw nothing there. I suddenly realized that it was my towel and that I was still wearing nothing. Dropping the cold cloth to the floor, I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a top, and walked over to my window.

The hairs on my neck stood on end not only from the cold, but because I felt as if I was being watched. I scanned the backyard for anything suspicious before slamming my window shut. I hurriedly rubbed my arms in hope of some friction to warm me up as I picked up Alice's note.

I pulled my nightstand drawer open and tossed the note on top of her shirt before setting the rose next to my alarm clock. Sliding underneath the covers, I curled into myself slightly in hopes to stop shaking. I wondered what Alice was doing right now; probably sitting in a dark room light by only a candle or two with walls covered in pictures of me taken without my notice...

_I was lying down on the soft, lush grass watching the few clouds that occupied the sky today drift overhead. I waited patiently for her, knowing she always wanted to play games with me―testing my patience and will-power seemed to be her favorite as of late._

_Over the gentle breeze that rustled the leaves on the many trees surrounding the small meadow I could here the slight crunching of grass as something approached. I sat up on my elbows and tilted my head backwards and saw her approaching with a small wicker basket._

_She smiled brightly when she noticed that I've noticed her. Setting the basket down on the grass, she gracefully collapsed next to me. "Stop tempting me," She teased and tilted my head back to a more comfortable position. "I might not be able to resist." She whispered into my ear and I couldn't suppress my shudder. She laughed gently at my reaction and pulled me onto her tiny lap._

"_I brought us some snacks," She mumbled into my hair. "I hope you like them. I made them myself so even if you don't, no complaining._

_I turned to glare at her and she smiled cheekily at me. "You know I love your cooking, Alice," I stated, looking directly into her twin golden pools that were her eyes. "You're even better than I am, and that is saying something. According to my dad anyway..." She chuckled again and I was rewarded with a small peck on my lips._

"_Thank you." She said and reached over to the basket and drew out a small yellow blanket. Disentangling herself from me, she stood and spread the sheet out across the ground. She quickly sat down again and pulled me back into her lap. "I missed you." She mumbled against my lips._

_I couldn't help myself as I giggled crazily at her. "I was out of your arms for like, what, thirty seconds?" I managed to say in between giggles._

_She huffed and pouted at me. "I was trying to be all sweet and romantic and you just laugh at me. That's not nice Bella." I tried looking away from her and ignoring her adorable face. I heard her quietly whimper and I glanced down at her. Taking in her wide doe-eyes and trembling bottom lip, I felt my will to resist evaporate instantly. Pulling her even closer into a fierce hug I murmured my apologies. She giggled, "Whipped..." She whispered gently in my ear and I just smirked and nodded my agreement._

My eyes flew open and I lay still listening; the only sounds were my breathing and rapid 'thump' of my heart, and the gentle sound of the wind outside. The wind outside, that was now coming _into_ my room. I quickly sat up and glanced towards my window; it was open.

My breath caught in my throat and I knew immediately what happened. She had been here again, she was in my room again and she could _still_ be in my room. I slowly turned around, afraid she would be sitting in my rocking chair like her presence in my room was nothing but normal. I turned and took in the chair rocking slightly as if it had been in use seconds earlier.

Everywhere I turned I acknowledged she could have been there. By the desk, in the closet, on the windowsill; everywhere I looked I came to they conclusion Alice had been there. I felt small―an animal in a cage too small, being mocked and poked with sticks―I felt scared.

It could just be your imaginative thinking Bella, I tried convincing myself; or maybe she's playing with you like a cat does to a mouse, or she could be hiding under your bed...

I hastily spun around pulled the dust-ruffle and cautiously peered under the bed, empty besides the new can of pepper-spray. I sat back up and sighed deeply, just a dream, it was all just a dream.

A sudden idea came to mind and it terrified me, yet it seemed to be the only way to be completely sure. I turned to the window and wiped my palms nervously on my pajamas. "Alice? Alice, I know you've been here..." I whisper-yelled towards the window. "You need to stop this; just leave me alone, okay? I don't know what your problem is just... just quit."

I wonder casually if it was normal for one to talk to nothing in the early hours of the morning. A sharp noise from outside my window erased any thought of talking to nothing. I could hear the slight crunching of the house's siding, I grabbed the pepper-spray from underneath my bed and pulled the cap off with an audible _pop._

A dainty white hand appeared and gripped my window-frame tightly, and I watched as a head of black hair came into view. Alice slid over the sill and landed soundlessly upon my floor and gave me a small smile. "Hello Bella," She whispered in her high-pitched voice. "I hope you slept well... Oh! Did you get my little gift? It wasn't much but I truly meant..." She drifted off and she stared at nothing, her eyes glassy and wide.

I took this opportunity to use the pepper-spray. I chucked the small canister at her, aiming for her head. As quickly as her episode occurred it ended; she tumbled to the floor and I watched as the bottle flew over her head and out the window. Well shit. That was probably not the proper way for using it, I think there should have been some _spraying_ going on.

"Well good morning to you too..." She grumbled while picking herself up off the floor. She stood and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from her clothing. I was completely forgotten about as she examined her clothing; after she finished rearranging her attire she glance up at me.

"Get away," I said automatically, not bothering to keep my voice down. "You need to leave Alice. Now. Get. Out." I said in a voice that I hoped to be threatening.

"Feisty, eh? I like that Bella. And I will after we do some... talking." She whispered and sent me a sexy smirk. "But I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down though..."

She started to slink towards and I was horrified by what _talking_ with her meant. "Please, no... please." I hoarsely said with fear clear in my voice, dammit. She paused and I faintly heard her mutter something about stupid humans.

"Bella, I seriously just want to talk with you." She said quietly and took a seat at the other end of my bed, yet it was still to close and I scooted back until my back was flush against the headboard. She sighed, "Bella listen... I'm sorry for stressing you out and making you fear me. I'm just so stupid..."

You've got that right pixie and you're crazy. "You're crazy." I said stating my thoughts.

She chuckled, "That, indeed I am. I am completely crazy, insane, and any other word with a similar definition. You just have no idea how crazy I can be, dear." She said suggestively and waggled her eyebrows at me. "Well on to more pressing matters," She said with a small clap of her hands. "I assume you remember what happened a few minutes ago?"

I was completely dumbfounded. A few minutes ago? She wasn't here then... "Your dream, Bella? Do you remember that?" Suddenly it clicked, I only dream of her when she was around it seemed. I nodded numbly. "Good." she said simply.

"What you saw in your dream I showed you. Well in your dreams that you've had of me―those two, correct? Yes, those are what I have seen in _our_ future." She slowly said with emphasis on our future.

"I-I don't care about what you have to say. I don't care about you!" I shouted at her, nearly in hysterics. "Enough with this stuff about seeing the future! It's not possible!" I struggled to control my emotions and actions as I furiously gazed upon her.

"Charlie!" I said loud and slowly. "Dad, help!" I shouted with a blank face while looking directly into Alice's butterscotch eyes.

"Aren't you full of surprises Bella, no one has ever surprised me as much as you do. This is good..." She mumbled before walking back to my window. "Well, I see you at school tomorrow!" She sang happily and fell backwards out my window.

I jumped up and sprinted towards my window. Crap, some bat-shit crazy girl just committed suicide outside my house. I looked downwards afraid of what I would see below. What I found was probably worse, directly below my window was a very alive Alice smiling up at me. She blew me a kiss and waved as she walked to the forest.

Suddenly my bedroom door burst open and I jumped in fright as I quickly spun around. My dad rushed into the room in only his boxers and socks, shotgun in hand. "What is it Bells?" He asked frantically. I would have laughed at his appearance if the situation was slightly different. I merely pointed out the window and he strode over and looked around our backyard. "What... What is it?" He asked, confused. "Why is your pepper-spray out there?"

I struggled to fined the right words for a few moments, repeatedly opening, then closing my mouth. "S-she... Alice was h-here, dad. She was in my room..." He looked about my room looking for any evidence I hoped.

"Are you sure about that? Everything seems to be in place to me; nothing seems missing either." He slowly said, and walked back to the middle of my room.

Nothing was missing, but... "I know!" I exclaimed suddenly, surprised by my own outburst. Stopping in front of my nightstand I yanked open the bottom drawer. It was empty.

I felt Charlie peer over my shoulder and down at the drawer. "And..." He curiously said, wanting a better answer. I collapsed onto my bed and sighed; she took it all, the note, the rose, and her shirt all gone. Damn, no evidence then.

"Never mind..." I mumbled, severely disheartened now I had no proof. "I know she was here Dad. I saw her. I swear it wasn't a dream. I swear."

"If you're sure... then I believe you kiddo." He said unconvincingly. "I... I could go ask her some questions later today if that's fine with you?" He asked, seeming unsure of the idea himself.

I jumped at the suggestion. "That would be great! Thank you so much dad!" I enthusiastically shouted and flung at him, pulling him into a tight hug. He would get her, I was positive of that.

"Yeah, sure thing..." He said and awkwardly patted me on the back. "Well, if that's all... You should get back to bed. You still have school tomorrow." I groaned―I had already been reminded of this―and pulled the sheets up to my chin and rolled on my side. A loud howl drifted in from the open window and we both jumped for the intruding sound.

I watched as Charlie walked to my window and closed it. I heard the slight click as he flipped the lock back in place. "Don't need any animals coming in here as well.." He muttered.

He turned back to me and sighed, "You were always the one for trouble Bells..." He chucked. "I'll pay your friend a visit sometime tomorrow and we'll get this sorted out." I watched as he quietly shut the door to my room and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I feared that if I went back to sleep I would be plagued with dreams of Alice and I hated that. I hated that I would dream these wonderful, amazing dreams of her. Maybe if she was like the girl in my dreams I could actually like her and possibly fall for her...

No! I wouldn't like her in that way even if she was like that, I couldn't. "Nothing is ever normal with me!" I groaned with each word punctuated by the heel of me palm against my poor forehead. Why could things just be easy and normal with me?

* * *

I quickly gathered my book-bag and the keys to my truck before rushing out to my truck. I jumped in the cab and started the engine, praying for once it would start without too much difficultly.

I did a little happy dance in my head when it started on the first try. Well I guess there's a first time for everything. I pulled away from my house and drove faster than I normally would; I only had about ten minutes till first period started.

I ran into my calculus room just as the bell rang. "Nearly late yet again, Ms. Swan!" Mr. Mason chided wiggling a finger at me like some damn child. "I would advise you to try and leave earlier or I might just have to start counting you late."

I would advise you to shut the fuck up, I thought bitterly. I could tell that today wasn't going to be one I would want to remember for quite a while; thinking back to this morning... or forever.

My first classes passed relatively fast and I was looking forward to lunch. So far I hadn't seen Alice all day, which was good. She didn't show up for English second period and since then I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I made my way to the cafeteria before getting in one of the god-awful long lines to get my lunch. Paying for my lunch―a simple salad and water―I made my way over to my usual table and took a seat next to Angela. "Where were you this morning?" She asked after taking a swig from her can of soda.

"I was running late." I answered simply, not seeing any interest in this conversation, or talking for that matter. She merely rolled her eyes at my answer and continued to eat her... whatever she got.

She turned to me again and was about to say something else when Lauren and Jessica rushed towards us. "Did you hear?" Jessica demanded, looking for Angela to me. I had no idea what she was talking about and glanced to Angela to see if she had an answer.

She glanced at me before nodding. "I've heard about her." She said with a hint of worry in her voice. She turned to me, "I'm surprised you haven't Bella, she's your friend after all."

I was beyond confused now and turned to the three girls. "Who are you talking about?"

"Alice." Lauren said gleefully. "She was called to the office and people saw her leave with Chief Swan."

"Some say she was in handcuffs, but I didn't see any on her." Jessica added, pulling a chair out for her and Lauren. They took their seats and then turned to look at me.

"I figured she was trouble, I mean after what we saw yesterday I would say it was obvious she would cause some trouble." Lauren said, smirking in my direction. Oh god, did she see what Alice did yesterday? Crap, she did, I knew she did, great...

"They're not bad people Lauren," Angela said quietly, setting down her sandwich-like food and stared hard at the girl. "They're Bella's friends after all too and Bella isn't a bad person." Okay, I was confused now, yet I was relieved that they weren't talking about the incident at lunch.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I asked questioningly at the girls. "Who isn't bad?"

"The Quileute's," Angela said. "Lauren's just doesn't like them because they all turned her down."

"Did not!" She interjected. "I didn't even ask any of them out!"

I ignored her outburst and glared at her. "They are not bad people Lauren, they just have different traditions and hobbies, that's all." I said coldly. "Anyway, you said they were here with Alice?" I asked Angela, completely forgetting about Lauren, stupid, artificial bitch...

"Well they didn't come with Alice or anything, they kind of just appeared. And from what I saw they were arguing, not really talking. The principle came to break it up because Jake started shouting at her. She didn't back-"

"Jake was here?" I asked, interrupting her story. I couldn't imagine Jake to be the one to yell at anyone, especially a woman.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, him and two others were here and they seemed pretty pissed about something. They all were shaking and yelling at her... if I was in her place... god I dunno what I would have done. I have to say though, she has some guts to be able to stand up to them. She's what five foot?"

I nodded my agreement; Alice was extremely small, almost adorably so at times. "I can't imagine Jake would do something like that. He was always so nice and funny..."

"Maybe he's changed?" Angela offered. "You haven't seen him in a while, right? Something could have happened with Alice and the Quileutes, you never know."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Jake since school started. I could pay him a visit after school and see what he knows about Alice," I said, again nodding my agreement with her. I could always use someone who seemed to dislike Alice to my advantage; that is if he wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

I dressed quickly back to my normal clothing as I glanced around at the others in the locker room changing out of their uniforms. God, I hated P.E., Coach gave me five extra laps because he heard that I skipped his class yesterday. Wasn't the office supposed to alert the teachers of my absence or something?

I walked out of the school towards the parking lot to where my truck was parked and climbed in. I checked my watch, see it was only three o' clock about I decided I would go pay Jake a visit. If he knew anything about Alice, I deserved to know, for my health and safety of course.

I contemplated on whether to call Charlie or not and see if he really arrested Alice. I knew that he had taken her to the station most likely, so he would have asked her some questions. Charlie might be busy though, or he could be out responding to a call―or he could he could have arrested your rapist friend and is repeatedly shocking her with his stun-gun for stalking his daughter.

I shivered at the last the last thought and started my truck. It took a few tries―must be a first and last time for everything―before it finally shuddered to life. Pulling out of the parking lot a drove out of the city limits of Forks and continued into the never-ending landscape of trees which seemed to cover all of Washington.

I passed the welcome sign leading to the reservation and drove down the familiar roads towards the Black's house. Pulling in the gravel driveway noisily, I slid from the vehicle and approached the house.

I rapped lightly a couple of times and waited patiently for someone to answer. Jacob's father, Billy, was the one to answer as I expected. He looked surprised to see me upon his doorstep, "Oh! Hello Bella, I haven't seen you around here in a while. Been busy I assume?"

I grinned at the man who seemed like a second father to me, "Yeah, I've been pretty busy with school and keeping Charlie fed well," I mused and chuckled along with him.

"Well do come in Bella. I was expecting a visit from the other elders about a... problem around the reservation, but I'm sure Jake is somewhere in this mess." He said and wheeled himself out of the way so I could walk inside.

"Jake!" Billy shouted down the small hallway, "You've got a visitor, might as well come out and see the light of day again son." Turning towards me, a smile upon his aged face he said that Jake will be out in a minute.

A door opening and then quickly slamming brought my attention away from Billy and I turned and came face-to-face with... a giant. "Jake!" I exclaimed, "You've gotten bigger, like _a lot_ bigger."

He merely rubbed his eyes and he looked as if he hasn't slept in ages. "Hey Bells, haven't seen you in a while..." He mumbled lazily as a large yawn escaped his mouth. "I've had a growth spurt, a large one at that."

I took in his huge frame now, he was about two years my junior and he was well over six feet now. His muscles were more defined and he had cut his hair―gone was his natural cut―he now sported a close-shaved buzz cut. He looked _different._

He noticed my gaze and grinned widely at me. "Like what you see Bells?" He asked while flexing his abnormally large muscles. Oh god, now he's all conceited and shit, I'm never going to get answers from him now...

"You just look different, really different. I didn't think that I was gone that long," I joked lamely yet he still laughed. "But I didn't come to admire your steroid-abusing self, I wanted to just hang out with you."

"That would be great," He said and grinned like an excited school child. "Dad's having some tribal members over later so it'll be a relief to not hear about their constant whining and complaining." A cough sounded from and we turn in unison to see Billy glaring at Jake.

"I assume that you remember that I am part of that 'whiny, complaining group of men,' right Jake?" Billy asked in a playful tone.

"Of course Dad, you do most of the complaining it seems," Jake replied with a cheeky grin and pulled me towards the door. "Come on Bella let's go for a walk on the beach?" He said questioningly with big puppy-dog eyes.

"That sounds fine with me," I said. "We have lots of catching up to do."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone has read or reviewed my story so far as well as for putting it on their favorites and alerts. Each and everyone of them inspire me to write more. This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest I think and I hoped to not do that...**

**Oh well, it all gets written out in the end right? That is if I don't die in a tragic explosion or something. So Jacob Black has made an appearance! Please review and tell me what you thought and I would love to hear any suggestions for the upcoming chapters!**

**Just a little pointless, useless information, I was inspired to write this specific story by "Wicked Game" by Three Days Grace. I dunno why, but they're an amazing band and I would recommend them to anyone who cares to read this author's note. (Which probably is one to none...)**

**It's nearly midnight, cheers! :D I love ice storms which equal no school, which equals more writing time for me! :D (Another, Really? I know...)**


	4. Saved

**A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed and alerted this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Saved**

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and headed to the beach with Jake trailing behind. I really wanted to know what he has with Alice, but I think that it would come off rude to be demanding answers when I just reconciled with him. He deserved better than that, he's been my best friend for years now; even if I only were able to see him in the summer when I lived with Renee I found that I could talk to him about anything.

"So... How have you been?" I politely asked, kicking a rock further down the path towards the beach. I looked him over again. "You look pretty beat to me, Jake."

"Yeah, I am," He said while stifling another yawn. "Haven't gotten much sleep since... well since somethings changed throughout the tribe."

"Is that why they're having a meeting at your house?" I turned to glance at him as we stopped at the shoreline. He only nodded and hummed in response. "So what's it about?"

He turned and grinned at me. "Can't tell. It's a secret. I couldn't even if I wanted to... it's a forbidden topic of sorts."

I waited for a more elaborate answer and when none came I turned to glare at him. "You can't just say something like that and not give a reasonable answer!" I pouted, "I'm all wondering and such now. You can tell me Jake, I promise not to tell." He shook with silent laughter and merely shook his head.

"Sorry Bells, I can't," Turning to me now he with a more serious expression, I intently listened to his next response. "But what I can say is that you would be smart to not go into the forest now. There's some creatures out there now that have been causing us problems, that is all really. And with that, that is all I can say." He said with a clap of his hands. "How have you been, Bells?

I stared at him completely taken off guard by his warning and tried to come up with a descent answer. "I've been fine for the most part. Lately things have been kind of odd and... well different. There's a new girl at my school that's been here about a week or so; she's something else, let me tell you."

Jake stiffened slightly at the mention of a new student which only confirmed that he did know Alice apparently. "A new student, uh? What's she like?" Well there goes the normal conversation I had planned.

So he was going to play it like that, uh? "I think you should know, Jake, I've heard that you talked with her after our school let out. What about that?" I smirked at his completely shocked expression.

"You heard about that? Uh, well some friends of mine and I went to talk to her about our differences." He quickly said, looking slightly flustered. "That's all."

"You were yelling at her though?"

He seemed to steel himself and swallowed noisily and nodded. I slapped his arm―which probably hurt me more than it did him―and glared at him. "Why would you do something like that?"

"She deserved it." He said simply. I couldn't argue with that, she did need to be told a few things it seemed. I nodded along with him. "Really? You think so?" He asked surprised. "Cause you slapping me would have given me the opposite impression."

I grinned sheepishly up at him; that seemed out of place because last time I saw him I was sure that I was the taller one. "Well I forgot who we were talking about for a second. You don't seem like the type of man to yell at a woman." I confessed, twirling a strand of hair about my finger. "But yes, I think she deserved to be yelled at... Wait, why did you yell at her exactly?"

"We don't really get along that well," He mumbled. "...Or at all. You should stay away from he as well." This got my attention, how could they dislike each other so much already? Alice was never here before, that I was sure of.

"I don't really get along with her that well either," I said glancing down at the water rushing around my feet. "She can be quite the handful, I know what you mean."

"What do you mean Bella? Is the leech harming you or something... cause if she is, I promise you she'll have me to answer for." He growled and a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes.

I hastily shook my head in fear, for Alice, not myself. He could break her in two! "No! She's just... insistent about some... things." I replied quickly and tucked away a few stray hairs that escaped as the wind suddenly picked up. "She keeps saying these ridiculous things about her, me... us?" The last one coming out more as a question than a statement.

Jake shot up suddenly and faced away from me and walked deeper in the tides. I was taking my shoes off prepared to follow him when he suddenly called out, "And do you- do you believe her?" He shouted back at me with a slight tremor in his voice as well as his body. "Those _lies,_" He spat. "Do you believe them?"

After I managed to remove my socks, I trudged threw the deepening salt-water towards Jake. I light touched his shoulder to let him know of my presence and he flinched away from my touch. "Well?" He demanded, spinning around and I shrunk back at the look he gave me.

"N-no, I d-don't," I stuttered and slowly backed away from the quivering boy. "H-how do you know?"

"She told me." He slowly stopped his shaking and when I met his eyes again, he didn't have a feral look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I've had a few anger-management issues since... well since then."

"S-she told you about what she said at my house!" I flushed, and was beyond embarrassed that he had to here her ramblings about me. To someone who just happened to know me none the less!

"She did. She said how she was your-" He began to say then abruptly paused, "Wait, what did you say?" He asked in a deadly whisper. "What did you say!" He yelled at my hesitation and began to shake more vigorously.

"I'll kill her." He whispered and I barely heard him. He took of running out of the water, with his tremblings never ceasing.

"Jake!" I yelled running after the fleeting figure. I squinted against the sun as he picked up his pace and turned to the nearest opening in the tree line.

I ran past my long forgotten shoes and continued to run after my so-called friend. Why would he just suddenly take off like that? A sharp stab of fear was born from my chest as I remembered what I said to him. _At my house..._ The Quileute's obviously didn't like Alice...

He said he would kill her. I had no doubt with the way Jake said it that he wouldn't kill her. I couldn't let him do something like that; he'd go to jail, and even if Alice was a complete creep at times, some part of me couldn't stand the thought of anything like that happening to her.

I heard a loud tearing sound followed by a loud crash. After I stumbled a few times I finally came to were Jake disappeared. Scattered about were a few scraps of cloth that resembled denim. Did rip his pants off to go and beat a pixie?

I skimmed the surrounding foliage and noticed a wide area of disheveled dirt and plants. Approaching the torn vegetation, noticed a few more scraps of his shorts. Sure was in a hurry I mused; yeah, in a hurry to kill your friend.

I took off following Jake's path of destruction quickly. Were Alice and I friends? We talked before but that doesn't make us friends... more like an acquaintance, who happens to have a huge obsession over me.

I had followed his trail for a few minutes when I heard a sound that made me freeze and the hair of my neck stand on end. A loud howl resounded off the trees ahead of me, followed by a few more sounds. I heard something behind me and whipped around quickly; in the distance I heard the loud thumping of footfalls behind me.

I spun back around and took off pumping my arms as fast as possible, my breath coming short gasps fro my exhaustion and fear. The creature slowed slightly as it drew near and I knew that it was about to pounce on me.

I was going to die here in the forest alone, and be responsible for whatever Jacob would try to do with Alice. I was suddenly very hopeful that she was arrested by Charlie and was still at the station. At least she would be safe for a while...

A thunderous crash came from my right and I glanced in the direction of the noise. I stumbled over something protruding from the ground. As I flew forwards I saw a monstrous creature closing in on me as it stepped over the mangled trees freshly crushed. Entirely black and larger than any animal I've ever seen, it closed in upon me as my head came in contact with the hard ground. Just my luck.

* * *

The wind whipped against the sensitive skin of my face forcefully and I tried unsuccessfully to open my eyes, only to close them again in fright. I must have died, I thought bitterly, that beast shredded into me and scattered the pieces for no one to find. Crap, I must be dead... crap, I was never a really religious person. I'm screwed.

I kept my eyes tightly shut as I listened intently for any other sounds over the screaming of the wind―I heard none. My fist twisted deeper into soft, silky tendrils as I tried using any other means to discover what seemed to be happening to me. I quickly let go of the short, locks of hair, they were attached to a head, a _person's head_. A sharp pain exploded behind my eyes when I shifted slightly in the arms of my captor.

I couldn't stop from whimpering, which resulted in my strong arms tightening around me. I jolted―which caused another whimper to escape me―as I realized that someone was cradling me against them.

All I could remember the huge beast looming over me as my vision slowly faded. I had no recollection of anyone in the vicinity, and if there was, how was it possible for them to have defeated such a creature? The animal... monstrous, I couldn't imagine anyone challenging it and emerging alive.

The wind died down instantly, and I felt something cool press against my forehead, brushing a few stray strands of tangled hair out of my face. I was pulled impossibly closer to my savior and they let out a sigh of relief before sitting on the forest floor. They started to rock my body in a gentle motion and hummed lightly in my ear.

"Please say something... please," Whispering gently with a hint of desperation in their voice, they spoke. "Please let me know your okay..." I was immensely surprised the voice was rather feminine, bell-like and sweet sounding.

I curled deeper into their embrace and slowly nodded my head, still mindful of my raging head-ache. They relaxed instantly and inhaled slowly before sighing, "You need to rest, sleep too," She said almost as an after thought. "I will take you home, but I'm afraid Charlie won't be too happy to see again today. Not even if you were unharmed, but now..." She trailed off standing swiftly, which caused a new wave of pain to wash over me.

I angled my face into her chest slightly to protect my face from the harsh winds again as she took off again. Breathing slowly against her, I noticed the delightful, yet familiar scent of cinnamon and something else fill my head. This time I welcomed the mute darkness as it overtook me once again...

The crunching of gravel beneath feet brought consciousness to me, and I tried ignoring my pounding head and listen further. Nearly silent creaking of wood sounded as they continued forward. The shrill sound of a bell startled me and I listened to the familiar chime of a doorbell, _my_ door bell.

The clicking of locks followed by a sharp swoosh as the door flew up moments later. "Yes? Hello?" My fathers slightly strained voice met my ears; he only sounded like that when he was either extremely upset or worried. "How can I help- Bells!"

I was roughly pulled from one pair of cool, slender arms into a pair of thicker, more muscular arms. "Oh thank god your okay! Where have you been, are you hurt? I've been making calls..." He drifted off into a brief silence. "You," He whispered harshly in a tone that I had never heard him use in all my years. "I told you. I told you to stay away from us, to not to bother her anymore!" He nearly screamed at the end with each word rising in his fury.

"She does want to see _you_!" He screamed at my savior, carrying me somewhere in the house before I felt the rough fabric of the sofa under me. "I told you what I would do. I thought I made that clear enough for you, you freak!"

I opened my mouth to speak, and when I did no sound would come out. I tried again, to no avail and tried to sit up. The realization that I couldn't move spawned a seed of panic which quickly grew with each passing second. What happened, why couldn't I do anything.

I managed to open my eyes bit by bit after a few attempts and the television slowly came into focus. I watched in bright, bold lettering the word 'mute' flash in the corner of the screen as I listened intently to my father scream obscenities at the person on our doorstep. I was surprised that she hadn't even tried to stand up for herself or reason with my father.

"I warned you, girl, to stay away. I told you of the consequences if you harmed my daughter. You can deny it all you want, but the fact is she's lying there on the couch as pale as you are!"

"She may need medical attention Charlie. You need to take her and get her checked on by a professional, you can come and deal with me later." As she spoke I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. "She h-hit her head pretty hard, I don't know much about hu- anatomy, but I think she may have a concussion."

I groaned internally and possibly externally as once again I felt the sensation of floating away before my eyes slipped shut.

The small, continuous beeping of the hospital's equipment filled my head again as I glanced at the sleeping form of my father for the umpteenth time. I didn't want to wake him from his sleep, yet I wanted those annoying machines off. The doctor apparently hadn't thought of placing a call button in my room, so I waited patiently for someone to walk by.

Charlie snored loudly again, which elicited another drawn out sigh from me. I had been trying desperately to recall anything that I could about how and why I was here. All I remembered was running from something. I could recall falling and the beast upon me and then everything was a blur for a while.

After I fell I hit my head on something hard and then I woke up in someone's arms as we ran through the forest. The person, I knew was a girl, with her smooth, soft voice and delicious smell of cinnamon. She took me to my house―which brought up how she knew where I lived―and demanded that Charlie get me medical attention quickly.

I had no idea the extent of my injuries, but my head no longer ached, which was most likely thanks to the needle taped into my hand. I tried to not pay attention to that along with the rest of the medical gear assembled in the room; which was hard to do seeing as I was in a hospital.

I heard a gurney roll by accompanied with several loud voices and the wailing of a young child. Charlie's snoring halted half way through a breath and he jumped slightly before stretching with a groan. While slowly waking up he glanced over at me, seeing me watching him patiently. He stood suddenly and rushed over to my side.

"Bells!" He whispered-yelled at me, looking immensely relived that I was awake. "I'm so sorry for what happened, I-"

"Dad, I'm fine. I shouldn't have ran after Jake like I did and get lost in the forest." I said soothingly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait. You _were_ at Jake's place yesterday?" He asked with a confused face. "I just thought... I didn't believe..."

"Dad, are you okay?" He looked troubled and continued to mutter under his voice about something.

He looked into my eyes with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, it's just I-I figured _they_ hurt you and made that up. I told them to stay away from you Bells, I really did."

"Who? Are you talking about the girl that saved me?" I was the confused one now. I could barely remember that Charlie was yelling at my super-chick savior about something, maybe that was it.

"You don't remember who 'saved' you?" He said calmly, yet I noticed how he twisted the the question slightly. "Really, didn't you see her at all?"

I shook my head and sighed deeply, "No... my head hurt too much, and I didn't want to open my eyes because of it." I thought about how to continue briefly before speaking. "Something about her... The girl, seemed familiar, like I could sort of recognize her voice. And she smelled really nice, which was familiar also." I blushed fiercely at the last bit. Stupid drugged Bella didn't have a filter for her words it would appear. "Do you know who she was?"

He just chuckled darkly. "I believe so. You were the reason we were introduced actually Bells. I met her at your school when I came to pick her up."

Why would I ask Charlie to pick someone up at school when he would obviously be at work? "Questioning." He answered my unspoken question when I glanced at him curiously.

I pondered what he just said before realizing what that meant. It couldn't have been. No way, it wasn't possible. It couldn't have been her.

"No, it couldn't have been..."

"It was, she rang the doorbell and stood there with you limp in her arms. I... I didn't know what happened to you, you had been missing for a few hours and then there you were. In her arms." He said looking directly into my eyes, betraying nothing. He was telling nothing but the truth.

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief, why she was always around me was a mystery, yet I felt extremely grateful that she had been around this time. I was amazed that the tiny girl had actually been the one to save me, yet somehow I wasn't. My eyes went wide as two horrifying thoughts came to mind.

Alice. Jake. Alice. Bear-beast.

"Where is she!" I demanded, scanning the room for any signs of the pixie. "Was she hurt? Dad, you have to find her. Jake was going after her!"

His eyebrow scrunched together and he stared curiously at me once again. "What?" Was his brilliant answer.

"I argued with Jake and I told him about Alice and he got really mad and ran off in the forest saying he was going to hurt her, so I ran after him. I got lost and a huge animal attacked me and I remember Alice saving me." I said hastily, looking desperately at my dad for answers. "I know she was extremely rude to me, but I can't let something bad happen to her, it's not right!"

"Calm down Bells." He said gently. "I'm sure she's fine."

"What do you mean 'you're sure?' didn't you ask her?" I said slowly. I already had my answer.

"N-no..." He muttered and stared down at his shoes ashamed. Good he deserved to feel bad. "I didn't ask her. I was angry and worried about you Bells."

"You are the police chief," I whispered. "Your job is to serve and protect, correct? Well, I didn't hear anything about protect her, _Charlie_. You better hope she is okay." I finished and crossed my arms and glared at him.

He gawked at me for a few moments before regaining his composure. "You're right Bells. She could be in some real trouble if Jake went after her. He gotten pretty big I've heard." I nodded my confirmation at his statement.

"I want you to try and find her dad."

"Bells, I can;t leave you here alone." He protested.

"Yes, you can Charlie. I'll be fine here. I can't believe that you would do something like that to someone, especially someone who saved my life."

"I didn't know Bells," He said sadly, "I didn't know." He slowly stood and stared hard at me for a few seconds. "Do you really want me to find her?" He asked one last time; I nodded again.

"I'll be back soon Bells, I promise. Oh! One of your friends left a note for you the nurse said. It's there on the nightstand, from Angela I think? Anyway, I'll get going then..." He trailed off and slowly walked towards the door waiting for m to tell him to stop.

"Just go dad." I said sighing. "And I don't want you to come back until you know about her, got that?"

"We'll see about that Bella, but I promise you I'll try my best to find her. I promise" And he slid the door open and walked out after a brief wave through the front glass wall.

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter four! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others... **

**I would enjoy it if you reviewed and told me what you thought and how to improve, or any ideas you may have I'll gladly take.**


	5. Descention

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! This is in Alice's POV, and the chapter title isn't a real word...in the dictionary that is...spell-check says so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Twilight. Surprised, I think not.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Descention**

I tumbled out Bella's window and fell towards the ground. I somersaulted once and landed gracefully on my feet. Bella's heart raced and I heard her bed creak obstreperously followed by hurried footfalls. I turned and looked up at her tiny window and waited for her to appear.

A head of long brown locks popped out the window seconds later. I gave her on off my best smiles and waved with false cheer. Promptly I spun around so she wouldn't see the anguish that would be in my eyes. Every step that I took away from Bella, she took another piece of my long dead heart

from me. Her bedroom door burst open timely with my arrival to the edge of the forest.

Walking a few feet beyond the first trees my legs gave out, scattering my note to Bella and my shirt and rose around me. Why couldn't she just try and understand that there was something between us was impossible for me to comprehend. I needed her, even if she was less than what I wanted from her, I still needed to feel her presence.

The familiar burning sensation that I felt throughout the last few days had begun behind my eyes again. More so than ever now, I wished that I was able to cry again. I wanted to be able to express these painful emotions and yet the only way that I could, I couldn't. The one way I could relieve my emotions would be to destroy everything, something that I rarely did and hated to do it. The only person I wanted to seek comfort in was the reason for my distress. Why couldn't things just be easy and normal for me? Right, vampire.

I could her Bella and Charlie talking. He asked if she wanted him to pick me up at school tomorrow to question me about the incident. I couldn't have my name anymore in their database than it is already; and that's just my name. I decided to search the future for anything Charlie might do.

_Charlie was waiting in his cruiser near the main entrance waiting for somebody. The minutes quickly flew by and he glanced at his watch; an hour had already gone by._

_He exited his vehicle and walked to the main office and asked if someone by the name of Alice Cullen was here today. Mrs. Nudd, the secretary, assured Charlie that I wasn't in school today because I called in sick today. He told her the next time she is at school to give him a call. She agreed and wrote a note, sticking it to the side of her computer._

"_Have a good day, Chief Swan!" She exclaimed as Charlie walked back towards his cruiser before getting in and driving off._

Leaning against the nearest tree I could suppress a groan of irritation. I now know where Bella got her stubbornness from. If Charlie was going to wait until I came back to school, he'd be waiting a long time then. Bella went to school though and that meant I could spend some extra time with her there like in English and lunch.

I can't believe that I'm about to let myself get taken in to the police station by my mate's father to question why I'm in love with her and follow her around. This could very well expose me as a vampire, what if they want a blood sample or something. 'Uh, sorry but I can't do that. Why? Because my heart no longer beats and I don't bleed.' That wouldn't work.

A loud howl broke my internal questioning and I was suddenly on my feet. Stupid wolves, just because I didn't make no damn treaty with them they think they can try and force me to by following me everywhere? No way in hell am I not going to change a human, not killing humans should make them happy. One human here will become a vampire whether they like it or not.

I gathered my surroundings and picked up my discarded fails at making Bella see and ran towards my safe haven. I could here the thuds of paws on the hard, frozen forest floor and urged myself to go faster. A sudden idea came to mind―But I liked these clothes―and turned to the river on my left.

The sound of rushing water met my ears as I neared my destination. I leaped into the shallow water and tossed my old shirt away and watched it float away with the current―and it was one of my favorites...

I took off in the other direction upstream and I heard the wolves stop at the river. Submerging myself to shield my scent even more, I vow I will make them pay for my ruined hair. I swam under the water for a few minutes until I thought it was safe for me to surface. That was one of the main reasons I hated those mutts, I couldn't _see _them. It frustrates me to no end that they have an advantage over me.

Climbing out on to the muddy riverbed, I sighed in relief. I could no longer hear those wolves and I was beyond relived. I needed to get to my house and change, my current outfit was ruined completely now and I wasn't about to just walk around looking like crap.

I could smell my territory markings from here and jogged off towards my home. In less than five minutes I was walking up the dirt road to the larger of my two meadows. A few hundred feet behind the cover of trees on the far side was a small cottage that I have been renovating for myself because I figured that I would need to settle down somewhere if I wanted to stay around.

I slipped my muddy flats outside the front door and walked in the small house. It was unfinished, many walls not having been painted, and lacking furniture besides a few chairs in the main room and a small twin bed in the only bedroom. I never had time to finish―something a never-sleeping vampire should have no problem with―the place since I arrived in Forks three weeks ago.

In the bathroom I stripped down and tossed my clothes in the trash, then started myself a shower. It was a cold shower by human standards, yet the sixty degree water was warm against my cooler skin. I finished sometime later and through on a pair of pajamas.

I curled up onto my bed and prepared myself. It was going to be another long, lonely night by myself; no one to keep me warm.

* * *

My clock read six-thirty, so I dressed in my usual designer fashion and walked out to my car. I would have to do this some time anyway, why can't it be today?

I took off, spewing dirt and gravel in my wake as I turned off the small hidden dirt road onto the highway. This entire town was along the highway, schools, police station, library, hospital; it was all here. Why my mate couldn't be from a more exotic place than Forks, Washington was beyond me.

The town welcoming sign flew by and I begrudgingly slowed my car to the speed limit as I neared the school. Forks High School was a depressing bunch of small brick buildings scattered around a larger central building that held the main office. Somebody obviously had some budget cuts... these buildings had to have been from the fifties by their design.

I knew Chief Swan would show up soon to see if I was here today. I headed to the main office where he would go to ask about me. The small overheated, stuffy room was akin to a greenhouse with all the plants harbored in the small room; the plants could easily outnumber the students here.

I sat on one of the few uncomfortable chairs supplied and waited for the Chief to show up. The secretary, Mrs. Nudd, didn't give me a second glance before she once again was ignorant to her surroundings, typing at speeds to rival a vampire.

The first pair of doors opened, followed by the second and the breeze from outside brought in the scent of one that I have come to recognize, Chief Swan. He strode right past me and up to the front desk.

"Hello...Mrs. Nudd."

"Chief Swan!" She exclaimed and straitened out her clothing while sitting in a more professional way. "What do we owe a visit from the Police Chief for? Are you here to do one of those drug searches again, because those are just ridiculous! No child her in Forks would ever dare to touch something vile like drugs. I-"

"No. That's not the reason," Charlie said, cutting off her tirade. "Though I can assure that the searches are just a precaution, and their will be another one shortly probably..."

"Anyway! I came to see if a student here named Alice Cullen is here today. I need to ask her a few questions about an incident with my daughter."

I decided it was now or never, what better way to met your forever's parents than them wanting to arrest you. "Alice Cullen?"

Charlie turned to look at me while Mrs. Nudd glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, Do you know where she is?"

I put on an innocent act and glanced at the two. "I'm Alice. Is there something that you need Sir?" Judging by Charlie's flabbergasted expression, he wasn't expecting to see me waiting I guess. Maybe I should have waited outside or gone to my first class, sure that would seem more normal.

His face turned into an expressionless mask and he gave me what he thought was a fierce glare. I would have laughed at him if I didn't want to make the best impression I could. "You are Alice Cullen?"

I nodded. "I am Alice, I assume you came here for a reason, other than idle chat?"

"Are you going to run?" What a stupid question, I thought. If I wanted to get away, I would have ran the moment I saw you. Not that it would matter if I did now anyway; he would never catch me.

"I have no intention of moving from this spot without your permission." I honestly told him. "I would suggest that we take this somewhere else though―a more private place, away from prying eyes and ears." Upon finishing I glanced at Mrs. Nudd who was not-so-discreetly leaning over her desk trying to listen to our hushed conversation. She flushed furiously at being caught eavesdropping on the Chief of Police.

Charlie followed my stare and turned to see the blushing secretary himself. "I can see that somewhere more private is... necessary. Well, Miss Cullen, I assume you'll give me no trouble so I won't handcuff you, but no funny business or will have to, do you understand?"

Nodding once again I stood and waited for him to leave. "No funny business then, I promise."

He yanked the first door open and held it open for me as I walked to the second pair of doors. "Thank you Charlie." He curtly nodded and pulled the other door open for me.

The sky was its natural dull gray and the rustling of dead leaves could be heard scraping along the coarse pavement due to the extremely unusual strong winds today. We walked in awkward silence―besides Charlie's breathing―to his cruiser. He unlocked his car and opened the rear door for me. Moments later he slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

I met his eyes in the rear-view mirror and he glared at me. "You'll have to do a lot of explaining Miss Cullen, if you don't want any charges pressed against you because I sure as hell plan on do just that. I hope you know that breaking into a house is a crime, as well as assault."

I observed the many fir trees passing slowly outside the cruiser. Humans are always so _slow, _it agitating that they actually drive the speed limit. Well, the human I'm currently graced with the presence of one who enforces the law, so I can't expect him to do anything illegal.

"I understand Charlie, I really do. I just hope you will listen to my side of the story first. I _did_ break into your house, but I didn't assault Bella, I would never do that."

"Uh huh. I bet." He quickly turned left, throwing me against the window. The sound of the glass cracking slightly made me pull away. There was a small web of cracks spreading out from where my face hit the window, though I didn't thing it would be noticeable to a human. "Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry at all as we pulled up to the front of the police station. The clicking of his seat belt was the only sound once he cut the engine. He sighed deeply and rubbed his scraggly goatee, turning to look at me.

Charlie stepped out of his cruiser and walked over to me door. I had to hold in a growl as he roughly pulled me from the cruiser to my feet and lead me toward the station.

It was like any other building in Forks: old, brick, and boring. The faded red brick covered by moss on the front near the top of the two floored building. The most interesting thing about the building would have to be the flag whipping in the wind, attached near the double oak main doors. Inside was no different, completely white and spotless, with the furniture expertly arranged in a professional manner.

A thin red-head woman glanced in our direction as Charlie entered with me following. "I got this one, Claire. I'll be in my office if you need me."

I followed his down a dimly-lit narrow hallway to a door that read: _Charlie Swan, Chief of Police._ He unlocked the door to his small office and allowed me to walk in before him. It was just as bare as the rest of the station besides a few ferns near the window and some pictures. The first one was of him, it was an older photo, and he was being handed a key to the very room we were now in. The second was of him in a tuxedo and a woman dressed in an elegant gown, also an older photo. The last one made me smile, it was Bella, maybe a few years ago having her picture taken in front of her ancient truck.

Charlie noticed my gaze and walked over to the photos. "See, Bella was perfectly happy before, I don't see why you think you need to come in her life making lies and confusing her. I was told that you broke into my house and I saw the evidence myself. The broken window-frame in the living room."

I knew Charlie would find the window broken. I needed to hunt after being so close close to Bella, I didn't have time to fix a damn window. "I know."

"You have numerous charges pressed against you, Miss Cullen. Let's see, vandalism, assault to the first-degree, trespassing, and that's not even all of them. You could spend a few years in prison, or be on probation and have community service on top of the fines you will need to pay."

I gave him my most sorrowful expression and replied once again. "I know. I will pay for the damages to your house and pay the fines, money isn't a problem."

"You can still face some jail time," He countered.

"I honestly hope it doesn't come to that, Sir. I made some very foolish decisions, but those few days...I was not thinking clearly."

"That's obvious," Charlie muttered, thinking he spoke to low for me to hear. "Are you taking any narcotics Miss Cullen?" He said in a neutral tone. I shook my head in disagreement to his questioning statement. I may be addicted, but it was not to drugs. "What do say to a blood test then? Just to be positive nothing slipped your mind."

We were doing so well too...I don't really want to run from you Charlie, you silly human. "I'm sorry, I can't have any blood drawn."

"Why is that?" He asked wickedly. "You have something to hide?"

"No, I do not have anything to hide from you. If you look at the back of my driver's license here," I said and pulled my license from my purse. "I have hemophilia, so if I have any blood taken, it could be deadly. That is another reason I wouldn't do drugs―drugs would certainly kill me."

* * *

A few innocent looks later along with almost a thousand dollars in fines, I walked out of the station a free vampire once again. After I showed Charlie my extremely well forged license that proved I had a blood disorder and a few questions, he released me, saying if I even got a speeding ticket that I could expect see him in court. I _did _have a blood disorder technically, my blood didn't flow which in my opinion is a lot worse than a little constant bleeding.

Being in a room with someone who had faint traces of Bella's scent on them for hours took a hefty toll on my control. I had to focus on his less appealing smell which, thankfully, has stronger. Nonetheless, I needed to hunt.

Charlie had offered to give me a ride back to school were my car was still parked, I politely declined, saying that exercise was good for my condition. He agreed after a few feeble attempts at trying to force me into his cruiser with no avail and huffed away. I swear if he didn't hate me for loving his daughter, he would have a crush on me. Best to keep that to myself for now...could use it as blackmail once I'm with my Bella.

I unlocked my Porsche and slid onto the cool seats which rivaled my own temperature. I hated how Forks was always so cold in the winter, so much cooler than Rio... I will make sure that Bella and I move somewhere nice and secluded so we can have the sun around for more than forty days a year.

I arrived outside my little _Finca _and parked under the overhand attached to the house. My poor car was pretty dirty and I desperately wanted to turn the small spot into a garage. I walked into the house and went to the kitchen area. I hoped to finish this place and be able to show it off to Bella. Most of the kitchen was a rich brown―which just so happened to be the color of Bella's eyes―and the tiled floor a lighter hue of green. The kitchen was the first room I finished, I don't know why seeing as I will never get to use it. Maybe Bella will let me cook for her?

I didn't have any homework with me because I had been at the station all day and I would have to make it up tomorrow. Not that it mattered, even if this was my first time going to school I knew more about the subjects than the teachers.

Instead, I decided I would indulge in one of my new favorite past times, Bella-dream. I wanted her to understand me, I wanted her to know why I acted like I did when I was first here, and I wanted _her_. I think I serious messed up my chances with her when I lost myself to the beast those first days I was around her. Just because we are mate's doesn't mean she has to be with me, she would if she was a vampire because then she would feel the pull. In her human form she would have to learn to love me, something no one ever seemed to do, not that I met many people over the years, but still, it would be nice to have some friends.

I knew that I was hurting myself possibly by thinking of a future with Bella because honestly, I didn't know if there was one. I couldn't see her distant future like some people, and that scared me. Would that me she dies and there is no way to prevent it?

I've ran into a few vampires along my travels that claimed that we don't have souls, that we're damned creatures. I never thought that, and if Bella died that would only further my proof because I would have to be in hell. One can't go to hell if you have no soul. I wanted it the other way around, heaven, meaning Bella and I.

I could feel the beginning signs of a vision and allowed it to wash over me quickly.

_Bella. She was running in the forest, her heart beating erratically. She shouted a name, Jake? The vision began to blur as the pounding of paws could be heard. The last thing I saw was Bella tumbling to the ground, roughly hitting her head on a rock. He watch read seven thirty._

If I had a heat, I was positive that I would be dead now from heart-failure. What was happening! Is this the reason that I couldn't see Bella's future? Was today the day she would die? The clock on the small, stainless-steel stove was seven fifteen. I had fifteen minutes before Bella would be attacked, by a wolf it seemed. And they say they are here to protect the people...

I was on my feet in seconds, all thoughts of everything gone. My mind was one-tracked now and I knew my eyes would be black to anyone who saw me now. My beast kept telling me one thing, _save Bella, save Bella, save Bella!_ I had no idea where she was, the forests around Forks were endless and I only had a limited amount of time.

I blurred outside my house, opting to smash though the door instead of opening it. The best place to start would be her house.

When I arrived at her house I could not hear her heart. Her truck was gone and so was Charlie's cruiser, their scents lingered even if they were no longer around. I thought back to the vision, she was being chased by the wolves for some unknown reason it seemed. She could be...but why? Was she on the wolves' territory?

A froze mid-stride, what if they smelled my scent on her somehow? I was near her last night, and even if I thought Bella showered daily, maybe she didn't today and they could smell my scent. Surely they would hear her heart, but if they thought she was helping me...Alice you're so fucking stupid!

My mind was made up. I would go to the wolves' and if they try something, I'll be kicking someones puppies for sure. If Bella on wolf land, she would be in danger just by being near one of those temperamental beasts.

I ran though what smelled like a solid wall of garbage and wet-dog and I knew I was on their land. A loud howl shattered the eerie silence in the forest. Had they already found me, these wolves may be better than I thought. I felt colder than I have ever felt before as I thought if they destroyed me, Bella would certainly die as well.

If I could pump adrenaline into my bloodstream, I would be full of it by now, instead, I just felt the monster in me worm its way out of it's cage inch by inch. I would _not_ let Bella die.

I ran closer to the small village of La Push and broke into a clearing in front of the village. I came face-to-face with a group of old men staring open-mouthed and horrified at me. One man's heart stuttered frantically and he sagged forward, slamming into a man in a wheelchair. I ignored the men, one who was possibly in his last stages of life and smelled for Bella.

I smelled nothing as I walked around the outskirts of the village. The wind picked up slightly and I could smell the vague trace of Bella's wonderful scent. I shot off in the direction of the smell and came to a small shack. It was smaller than my cottage and they called this a house?

A familiar red truck was parked outside next to an old Volkswagen. The front of the house crumbled under my fist and I forced myself through the small hole that I made. She wasn't here, yet the house smelled largely of dog and I knew that one must live here. Bella's scent went to the back of the house and I ran straight though two bedrooms and a dreadfully small bathroom before I was in the forest again. In the background I heard the frail structure groan and collapse upon itself and burning wood filled my nose with her scent.

A few unlucky trees met a similar end as I hurtled into them and continued to follow her aroma and a mutt's odor. The smells became strong and I knew that I was gaining on them.

One final tree later and I was met with a sight akin to the one in my vision. Bella lay on the ground as a huge black wolf towered over her. I let loose a fierce growl and pounced. The wolf was facing away from me and I had no idea how it didn't hear my arrival. I could care less.

The poor beast was half-way facing me when I latched onto his neck and sank my fangs deep into his neck. He yelped in pain and bucked me off him sending me tumbling to the earth. I was fast, but he was faster and I felt the most intense pain in my life as the jaw of the bitch closed around my shoulder. He shrieked in pain and anger, slamming my foot underneath his chin and heard a satisfying crunch of bone.

Glancing down at my injured arm I saw that he had torn through my clothing and deep into my skin. A bit of tooth lay embedded in my shoulder and I yanked it out quickly, making more spiderweb fractures appear across my skin. As I turned my attention returned to the dog my enemy I could feel my body heal itself.

I had to get out of here quickly, not only for my sake, but Bella's too. "Leave us alone mutt and I promise to spare your pathetic life!" I hissed angrily at him. My claw-like nail dug deep against my palms, yet I was too far gone to care anymore. I only wanted revenge, revenge against the one who hurt my mate.

He responded with a throaty growl.

I coiled like a spring and sprung at at him once more. He dodged my attack directly and I smashed another tree, and with a groan it fell onto the wolf's back legs. I grinned evilly as I watched the large animal try to free itself from under the huge pine tree.

I approached him and he snapped furiously at me. Instead, I leaped over him and landed on his back, resulting in him thrashing desperately. He almost managed to free himself from the tree, _almost_.

Before he managed to wriggle free, I slammed my fist into the back of his head and he went limp almost instantly. In the distance I could hear more sharp barks and claws raking into the damp earth. I was by Bella's side in an instant.

I gently cradled her to my stony chest and thought of what to do now. The beast said to take her with me, to somewhere it new was safe, like my place. The tiny rational part said that I had no idea the extent of her injuries and she needed help. He scent helped relax me bit by bit and I decided that Charlie would be able to help her.

I ran swiftly towards the borderline and the thick musky wall of the wolves' scent hit me again. The frantic pounding of my pursuers never ceased and I could hear one of them gaining a lead over the rest. Suddenly a large russet colored wolf burst through the bushes ahead of me and I slid under the beast. I continued without hesitation as I heard the impact of the wolf hitting the one behind me. A few more stumbled by the sounds of it and their sounds and smells slowly faded as I managed to pull ahead.

Bella whimpered against me and she twisted her hand roughly in my disarrayed hair. I pulled her tighter against me and begged her to say something. No reply came as it seemed that she was drifting in and out of consciousness. I sat down with my back to a tree for a few moments before I heard the wolves once again.

"I will take you home, but I'm afraid Charlie won't be too happy to see again today. Not even if you were unharmed, but now..." I knew I was mainly talking to myself, yet I didn't care. I stod swiftly and she whimpered again and I mentally cursed myself for being so aggressive with her still in my arms.

The river came in sight and I jumped over it and landed as softly as possible. She didn't whimper this time and I was grateful for that, every strangled sound that left her was like another nail working it's way into my heart.

I was at Bella's house minutes later. I rang the doorbell with a little too much force as it splintered under my finger. The couch groaned as Charlie stood and walked quickly to the door. He yanked it open and I was bathed in artificial light before shadowed be Bella's father.

He was speechless and roughly pulled her from my arms. A small growl escaped me as I begrudgingly let her go. He gushed over Bella, asking her questions and shaking her slightly. When she didn't respond he looked up at me and froze.

"You..." He whispered in a deadly tone. "I told you. I told you to stay away from us, to not bother her anymore!" He screamed at me.

He continued to rant about me and I heard the gentle thuds of paws once again, well fuck. "She may need medical attention Charlie. You need to take her and get her checked on by a professional, you can come and deal with me later." I pleaded with him, he did not want to be here when they arrived.

Thankfully he listened and grabbed his car keys and I helped him put Bella in the passenger seat. He flipped the lights and sirens on―a little too dramatic for my tastes―and speed off. I watched the man who hated me drive away with my only loved one as the wolves descended.

* * *

**A/N: First time in APOV! Let me know if I should continue some chapters in her POV or not. **

**Okay, I've been asked some questions frequently, so I'll answer them. Alice _is_ a nomad. The Cullen's _will_ be in this story. _And_ I don't plan on Alice being some creeper forever. This story will be really long hopefully, or I may cut it in half and make a sequel if it gets too long...**

**So I've been thinking, (Not Good!) I might change this to chapter four and chapter four to chapter five. You are reading chapter five now just so you know in case you forgot for some stupid reason. Let me know if this would be a good idea! I love all your guy's thoughts and ideas and questions, so ask/say away! :D**


End file.
